yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiang Ru Mochizuki
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Xiang Ru Mochizuki • ' age ' — 16 • ' year ' — 6th • ' birth date ' — • ' height ' — 5'7" • ' weight ' — 130 lbs • ' hair ' — Black • ' eyes ' — Brown • ' gender ' — Male • ' sexuality ' — Heterosexual • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — Kaya, succubus hair, 13 1/2 inches • ' student activities ' — heh heh heh >:3 • ' favorite subject ' — Divination • ' least favorite subject ' — Charms • ' blood status ' — Mixed • ' school house ' — Midgard • ' patronus ' — • ' boggart ' — ''character information'' ''history'' ''personality'' Mochi is many things, one of which is a slut. :x More to come! ''schedule for classes'' one — two — three — four — five — six — ''relationships'' family mother — pureblood — Li Hua Mochizuki (39) - An auror from a prominent Chinese pureblood family, Li Hua is far less intimidating than her occupation and family history might lead one to believe. Li Hua is the only daughter of Han Guo Zhi, a very well known potions maker and innovator in the field. She's secretly a bit of a romantic, and it was this that led her to fall for Ru's charming and handsome father despite the curse that plagued his bloodline, his less than pure blood status, and his less than pure past. There was some trouble when it came to light that she was seeing a Japanese mutt of a wizard with a child from a previous marriage, who was cursed to boot, but her father eventually came around and even developed a potion that would help delay the effects of Mamoru's curse. Despite their differences, Mamoru and Li Hua made it work, and eight months (but who's counting, really...?) after their wedding, Ru was born. Li Hua loves her children more than anything in the world, and will do anything for them. As for him, Ru is such a mama's boy, and would do anything for her, including eating hideously burnt meals to protect her feelings. Ru hates upsetting her, and her stern glare will make him back down faster than anyone. father — mixed blood — Mamoru Mochizuki (45) - Mamoru is an incredible charmer and a flirt even now, but he truly only has eyes for his wife these days. He attended Salem Academy, where he met Demelza Ashworth, who would become Demelza Appolyon. The two became incredibly close friends, and their family remains that way to this day. He once worked for the American Ministry of Magic in international wizarding relations with Asia, but has since retired due to health problems. Several generations ago, Mamoru's ancestor, a minor sorcerer, came across a succubus. After, ahem, partaking of what she had to offer, the succubus placed a curse on him and the male line in his family for as long as her line existed on the earth. The curse would slowly kill each man, wearing away at his strength and body. Once a father died, his son would become full bearer of the curse. The curse spread faster with each generation. There was a loophole, however - The curse only applied to wizards. If a son was born to Mamoru's line who was a squib, the curse would end with his father. Since then, every man in this direct line has married a muggle woman or a squib in the hopes that his son would not be magical. Unfortunately, this did not work and resulted only in an incredibly muddled bloodline. Mamoru married a muggle woman shortly after leaving Salem Academy and they had a daughter (another rarity in the family) whom they named Anna. Their relationship was rocky, to say the least, and by Anna's third birthday, they were divorced. Mamoru gained his position with the American MoM (which allowed him plenty of reasons to disappear to the far east and try to locate the spirit that had cursed his family) and during this time met Li Hua. At first Mamoru resisted a real relationship with her, but fate had other ideas in store for them and Mamoru decided to screw tradition, and a Mochizuki married a witch for the first time in generations. Unfortunately, this means that Ru does carry the curse of his bloodline. However, Li Hua's father has developed a potion that can delay the spreading of the curse. Hopefully the curse will be broken before Mamoru dies and Ru receives the full power of the curse. Ru looks up to his father, even if they don't get along all of the time. His flirtatious nature comes directly from this man, and Ru hopes that he will one day have a family to look after and be as good a father to as his own father has been to him. He fears the curse - Not because of what it means for him, but because he can't imagine a life without his father there to look after the family. half-sister — mixed blood — Anna Lee Appolyon (25) - Anna is the oldest Mochizuki daughter, though these days she goes by her husband's surname. She graduated from Yggdrassil with flying colors, and though she had once worked in a very prestigious museum, she stays at home now to look after her son until he's a little bit older. She is a generally soft-spoken woman, but can't help but tease her oldest brother occasionally. sister — mixed blood — Mei Hua Mochizuki (14) - Mei Hua is the oldest of the Mochizuki twins by three minutes, and though she and her sister are nearly inseparable, they couldn't be more different. Mei Hua is soft-spoken, awkward, and something of a daydreamer. She still prefers stories and chess to make up and parties, much to the irritation of her twin. She is often picked on by Mei Lin, but any fights blow over very fast. The two may have issues with one another, but they have even more issues with being separated. Mei Hua loves her family more than anything, but feels a bit of separation from her mother and her siblings, because she is not as outgoing and bold as they can be. Both of her parents are supportive and always try to make time for her, but Mei Hua feels a connection to her father, who can be much more quiet and contemplative than the rest of the family - and his stories are almost as good as her grandfather's! When Daddy and Mama are not around, though, Ru will do in a pinch. sister — mixed blood — Mei Lin Mochizuki (14) - Mei Lin is almost the opposite of her sister Mei Hua. She is loud, outgoing, and loves anything to do with fashion, make up, and anything she perceives as 'grown up'. She picks on her twin, but she doesn't mean to hurt her. She just gets a little irritated sometimes - Mei Hua can be such a baby! Still, she'd rather have Mei Hua than anyone else in the world, and the two can often be found together. Recently, boys aren't nearly as interesting as she thought they would be. Girls, on the other hand... And what does that mean, she wonders? brother — mixed blood — Nian Zu Mochizuki (12) - Nian Zu is twelve and best friends with Damara Appolyon. Who ''friends'' Garrett - Gaaaaay. Well, not really. They joke, but they don't actually have any real interest in each other that way. They've grown up together and are extremely good friends, though that hasn't stopped Ru from taking Lilith to the dance. Hos before bros? Not exactly - Ru feels that true friendship is held by things much stronger than who he goes out with. In the end, he will always have Garrett, because they are hetero life partners ''and no woman could come between that. Besides, Ru feels that a real friend would not be upset that he was going after dat ass, and truly, Garrett hasn't seemed to be too terribly bothered. Angel - Garrett's twin. She's cool. He hasn't tapped that yet, but he refuses to lose hope! Some day, some day...! Ami Wainwright - Man, I don't know even know. On-again-off-again girlfriend. She's cool when they're on, and not when they're off. She's a little bit younger than him, but that's okay. It's hard to believe sometimes that she's the same age as his little sisters... Mentally not, clearly! Still, if any boy did to Hua or Linny what he has thought of doing to Ami, he would punch their teeth in. Double standards, Ru? Mmmmaybe. Lilith Bang - She's pretty hot. She and Garrett have butted heads, but he doesn't mind her at all. She's also cute and clever and totally smokin hot, and they're going to the dance together. It could be a fruitful evening... Hopefully? ''other Lyanna Appolyon - Garret and Angel's older sister. Aww jeez. Ru has more than a little bit of a crush on her, and has for a while. No luck, yet, but he won't lose hope! He would forsake all other women for Lyanna if only she would break up with that stupid doctor boyfriend and take a taste of the Mochi. Sighforever. Johnathon Eun - He spends more time around Lyanna than Ru thinks is strictly necessary. Therefore, he is a rival for her affections, whether he wants to be or not! RU REFUSES TO BE OUTDONE. ''random notes'' Wand Notes — Kaya, succubus hair, 13 1/2 inches.Ref. ''in-game events'' — 2010 name's Tag — Month → Month Day ¤ Category:Character Category:Half-blood Category:Student